Pevensie Passion
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Edmund has a secret. Peter finds out that secret unexpectedly. Will it help them to become closer? Or will it only make everything between them worse? (Okay, if you are at all familiar with me, then you know it'll work out. I'm just playing the drama game with the description. :) Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.


**Author's Note:**

**This short story is set sometime after The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, hence the references to Narnia. :)**

**Warnings: Yaoi/boy on boy. If you don't like that, you've definitely chosen the wrong writer's material to read. :)**

**Near self-harm by razor. Sorry about that, but I had to do something horrifying and shocking to get Peter to realize he needed to yield to his, and Edmund's feelings, if he didn't want to eventually lose his brother.**

**Hope you like it! Tell me what you think! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~ **

**Pevensie Passion**

"Edmund?"

"Yes, Peter?" he asked, already knowing what it was as he looked up from the open book that he sat close by the fire reading in their mother's faded, deep-blue velvet chair where it sat opposite their father's deep-forest-green chair.

Edmund's dark-chocolate eyes settled on his brother's face with their somewhat new, unfamiliar intensity, slightly unnerving Peter, though he did not let it show in his expression.

"I hear that you upset Lucy again while I was out. Susan told me."

"Oh. That."

"Yes, Edmund. That. Do you wish to talk about it?"

"There is not much to tell."

"Edmund. I know you. You never do anything without reason."

"I only teased her a little, Peter. And only because she was asking me all these invasive, prying questions. You know that I am trying to do better with her."

"I know, Edmund. And I am proud of you for it. What kind of questions?"

"Like, 'What's wrong, Edmund?', 'Is something bothering you, Edmund?', 'You seem different, Edmund.', 'Is there anything I can do to help you, Edmund?' It's all very trying. I finally lost my temper. And I did apologize to her."

"That's good. What did she mean, Edmund? You are different, yes. But that's only because you are growing up, again."

"I do not think that you would like the answer to her question, Peter. I think it best that I handle this on my own."

"You don't have to be alone, Ed. I'm here for you. As are Susan and Lucy."

"I wish you were here, Peter," Edmund sighed, placing a marker in his book and closing it with a soft, muffled thump. "I feel like.. like everything is trying to tear us apart. To separate us. Even time itself conspires against me."

" 'Tear us apart?' 'Separate us?' What do you mean, Ed?" Peter asked him in surprise. "I will always be your brother, as you shall be mine."

"I know, Peter, I know. But I'm not talking about our brotherly bond right now," he clarified, figuring since he'd started this conversation he might as well go all the way with it. "You think that I don't see the way that you look at that girl, Katie, from our class?"

"But that's normal, Edmund. I will have to marry someday, you know."

"But it's not normal. Not for me, at least. That's what I am trying to tell you. I am in love with you, Peter. I love you. And even if it harms our brotherly relationship, I can't hide it any longer. Not from you."

"_Edmund_!" Peter gasped, his eyes going wide and his expression clearly shocked at his brother's firm statement. "That.. that can not be. To love another man.. Especially you own brother, is not right. It is very wrong."

"You think I don't know that, Peter? I have tried not to feel these things for you. I have tried everything. But it's no use. The heart wants what the heart wants. And I want you and no other. I'm so lonely, Peter.. I need you to hold me in your arms. To kiss me, to touch me. To take me. All that I am. I need you. I love you so much, Peter. Please say that you understand? Please, Peter.." he stood up as well now, begging him with tears visibly shining in his dark-chocolate eyes.

".._Edmund_.. I.. can't. It would not be right. Can't you understand that?"

Edmund's slender body shuddered hard, his pale eyelids closing tight as pain contorted his creamy-toned, freckled face as though he had been physically struck, his voice thin and wavering as he whispered with obvious agony, "_Oh_, _Peter_…"

* * *

About a week after his distressing, emotional conversation with Edmund, Peter accidentally walked in on his brother in the bathroom.

He was about to withdraw, wanting to leave Edmund none the wiser as to his presence as he had been all these past seven days when he realized that Edmund's left hand was poised with a glinting, potentially deadly razor blade above his opposite wrist.

His fingers were shaking, and Peter felt his heart clench in his chest at the thought that at any moment he might slip and cut himself fatally.

Or worse, that he might yet do it on purpose.

"_Edmund_, _stop_!"

Edmund jerked, hissing sharply as the blade scored a thin, shallow cut over the flesh of his bare upper arm with the movement, the blood-dipped razor falling to the bathroom tiles with a clatter as he dropped it from suddenly limp fingers, the bright, glaring red smearing over the creamy porcelain squares.

"_Peter_!" he cried, visibly shaken as Peter reached for him, beginning to sob as Peter took him into his embrace and held him close as he cried harshly on his older brother's shoulder. "_I was so scared_! I didn't want to do it, but I just _hurt_ so much.. When you rejected my love for you.."

"I never rejected your love for me, Edmund. I love you," Peter tried to console him with tender-hearted words. "I rejected you being _in love_ with me, and I should not have, because I feel the same despite the taboo. But if you would do this.. By Aslan, Edmund, when I saw you with that razor pressed to your skin.. My heart almost stopped in my chest. Where did you find it?"

"In one of the drawers in here. I don't know, it must be one of dad's old ones. You feel the same for me? Truely?"

"Yes, I do. I should have told you when you told me, but I was frightened."

"Really? Even King Peter the Magnificent gets scared?" Edmund teased, though he was clearly also serious.

"Yes, he does. He is the same as King Edmund the Just in that aspect. Being older doesen't make you less afraid, it just gives you the experience and inner strength to handle your fear."

"Yes, I suppose that makes sense."

"Edmund?"

"Yes, Peter?" Edmund asked him with the tears of his fright and happiness still trailing down his pale, freckled cheeks, his dark-chocolate eyes open and venerable, still frightened and silently pleading with his brother for his attention and love

"After dinner, come to my room tonight. You'll be staying with me."

"Alright."

* * *

Edmund stood in front of Peter beside his brother's large bed, trembling and clearly afraid, but also exhilarated at the mere thought of what might be about to happen.

He shivered as Peter's warm hands touched his chest, then his fingers began to undo the buttons on Edmund's shirt after removing his brother's sweater by pulling it off for him over his head, motioning silently for Edmund to turn his back to Peter so that he could remove the unbuttoned shirt for him from behind.

He began to turn back around, pausing when Peter placed his hands on his shoulders to stop him.

"What is it, Peter? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Stay like this, alright, Edmund?"

"Alright."

Peter's smooth-skinned hands touched his waist lightly, then slid up past his navel, drawing a small whimper of need from his throat as Peter's fingertips touched his cocoa-colored nipples next, swirling over the suddenly-peaked flesh with loving gentleness.

Edmund moaned and arched his back, shaking harder still as Peter's golden-silk hair brushed lightly against his neck and his warm lips touched his temple in a tender kiss.

"_Oh_, _Peter_.. _Peter_, _please_.." Edmund begged, his breathing shaky as he relaxed back against his brother's chest fully now.

"What is it, Ed?" he whispered in his ear in inquiry.

"_Kiss me_?"

"Alright. Turn your head for me?"

Edmund nodded, turning his face toward his brother's, looking into Peter's eyes as those lips came closer to his face, gasping softly as they were pressed to his suddenly in a tender kiss.

Peter shuddered as his lips touched his younger brother's, his hands moving now, one playing with Edmund's tight, sensitive nipples while the other soothingly stroked over his black, slightly curly hair, his hot, wet tongue slipping into Edmund's mouth to taste his distinct flavor.

Edmund opened for him obediently with another low moan, feeling helpless with his desire as Peter broke their kiss and guided him to turn and face him now, taking his lips again as he backed them up toward the bed.

They fell down upon the bed with Peter's guidance, still kissing as Peter removed his own sweater and began to unbutton his own shirt hurriedly, Edmund removing it for him and tossing it aside before tugging Peter closer, their bare chests touching just as Peter's slick tongue claimed his mouth again.

Edmund gasped at the warm, comforting heat of his brother's body atop his, his lips parting to let him deeper inside.

He panted and shuddered when Peter deliberately rubbed their chests together, whining slightly in the back of his throat as he felt his beaded nipples scrap across Peter's hot flesh.

"_Oh_, _Peter_!" Edmund whimpered again quietly once that kiss ended as well, leaving him with swollen lips, a burning need in his lower belly and a stiff cock. "I really hope that you know what to do here, because I'm too wound up and hot to even begin to explain it properly.."

"Don't worry, Edmund. I've got you. I did some research earlier this afternoon before dinner," Peter stated, standing up before kneeling down to remove Edmund's shoes, socks, and pants, followed by his own shoes and the rest of his garments.

Then Peter was back atop him on the bed, kissing Edmund's mouth again briefly before his gentle lips slid over his chin, down to his neck and chest.

Then he licked at Edmund's nipples for several minutes each, causing him to writhe and gasp with pleasure, visibly shaking as he continued down over his stomach with his tongue until he reached the waistband of Edmund's underwear.

"May I, Edmund?"

"_Ohhh_.. _Yes_," Edmund moaned again, the sound near-breathless and desperate. "_Yes_, _Peter_.. _Do it_, _please_.."

Peter took hold of the bottom of Edmund's briefs, tugging them down and off his legs, tossing the garment off the bed as his mouth moved to his brother's left hipbone, kissing the taunt skin there tenderly before glancing up his body and into his eyes.

Edmund gasped softly at the intimate kiss to his hip, not certain that Peter would have heard it because it was so quiet, trembling as Peter moved back up along his body until he hovered above him, looking down into Edmund's dark-chocolate, passion-glazed eyes before placing another brief kiss to his brother's lips.

"Edmund?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Roll over for me?"

"Alright."

"On your belly, Edmund."

"Yes."

Edmund rolled over onto his stomach, feeling Peter moved back into position above him, his breath warm against the back of his neck before Peter pressed his lips there lightly.

The shaking was renewed in Edmund's body as Peter's mouth trailed down over his back slowly, pausing for a brief, heart-stopping moment before moving up the swell of his left buttock, then across to his right.

Edmund hardly dared to hope for the thing that his clouded mind automatically leapt to, so he was shocked, yelling out loudly when he felt the wet-heat of Peter's tongue pressing against the tight opening between his rounded lower cheeks.

"_Peter_! _Ohhhh_! _Yes_, _Peter_, _yes_! _Oh sweet Peter_!"

"You're lucky no one else in the house has a room near enough to mine to hear that you are a screamer, Edmund," Peter teased him. "I take it you think this is good, then?"

"_Oh_, _yes_, _Peter_! _More_, _Peter_, _please_!"

"As you wish."

Edmund's hips wriggled with his need as he panted and shuddered visibly, his whole body quivering with his passion as Peter's lips retuned to his hot, pulsing hole with the soft, thick ring of silken black hairs encircling it, licking at him gently.

"_Please_! _Peter_, _yes_! _Please_, _make me come with your tongue_!"

Peter smiled against Edmund's bottom; strangely amused by his request, then he shoved his tongue _inside_ Edmund for the first time, causing him to cry out, his slim hips humping slightly atop Peter's mattress as he came hard amidst the cotton sheets.

Peter realized that Edmund had found his release when his younger brother fell forward, going limp onto the bed beneath him with a quiet, contented sigh.

"_Oh_, _Peter_.. Thank you. I love you, Peter. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Edmund. But we are not done yet, you know."

"We're not?"

"No, we're not," Peter said firmly, pressing another kiss to the back of Edmund's neck, then his temple as he reached for the little bottle of golden, shining oil that he had also purchased while he was out that afternoon after his conversation in the bathroom with Edmund.

Edmund jumped slightly at the quiet bang of the drawer closing, turning his head to the side to watch as Peter removed the tiny cork from the bottle with a soft squeaking sound that caused Edmund to stare at him with widening, dark-chocolate eyes.

"You're going to?.."

"Yes. I'll have to loosen your inner, private muscles quite a bit. I think I believe rightly when I assume that you've yet to do this anywhere outside your thoughts?"

"Yes, Peter, you're right, I have not," Edmund admitted with pink cheeks and some embarrassment. "And it was only ever you with me in my thoughts. Oh, Peter, I never even really thought that this could possibly happen for real.. You've made me so happy, Peter. ..Only.."

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you'll be gentle?"

"Of course, Edmund. I would never hurt you again. Not for the world, not for anything. Just try and relax for me, alright?"

"Yes, Peter."

"Good. It is good."

Peter slid a single finger into Edmund after coating it with the oil thoroughly, and Edmund moaned at the slick heat of it as he felt something breach him for the first time, pushing his hips back with yet another shuddering motion passing through his naked body, craving more of him deep inside.

"_Oh_, _yes_! _Peter_! _More_, _Peter_, _please_!"

"_Shhh_, Edmund," Peter soothed him, slowly adding a second oily finger beside the first, causing another whimper to escape his brother's throat with the sweet ache of the friction and stretching of the movement of his digits inside him. "_My Edmund_. Let me take care of you, Ed?"

"Yes, Peter," he replied obediently, more then willing to submit to him in this way, shivering hard as Peter's lips were pressed to the back of his neck and the motion of his brother's fingers sped up inside him.

Edmund moaned and gasped, panting heavily as Peter's fingers and the oil slowly began to loosen him sufficiently to be taken, and Peter smiled, though inside he was shaken by how much Edmund's reactions to him made him feel in his heart. And his cock.

With every soft, hungry sound that Edmund made, Peter's cock grew, becoming harder where it was still concealed beneath his briefs.

Peter absently wondered what it was about Edmund, specifically, that made him react this way.

Obviously, his brother was not a girl.

But he was soft-skinned and tender-hearted, and somewhat delicate, though he did have well-defined muscles from all their walking and sword use in Narnia.

"_Peter_!" Edmund whined in the back of his throat, his fingers scrabbling at his brother's sheets helplessly. "_Oh please_, _Peter_! Tell me that I am ready for you? _I need you_! I.. I am _so hard_!"

"Yes, Edmund, you are ready," Peter told him, his free hand gently brushing through his beautiful black curls of hair as he slid his fingers free of his body carefully. "On your hands and knees, Ed."

"_What_? But.."

"Yes?"

"I.. I want to see your, Peter," Edmund whispered, licking his lips before he continued in a clearly hurt tone of voice. "Why do you want me facing away from you? Are you ashamed of what we do here?"

"_Oh_, _Edmund_!" Peter gasped, his blue eyes dismayed by his brother's assumption. "_No_! I could never be ashamed of you. I love you, Ed. It's just that all the.. literature that I purchased earlier this afternoon along with the oil from another shop says that that position is best because it causes less pain and more pleasure for the one who is on the receiving end."

"_Peter_! You mean to say that you went into a dirty bookstore for me? Really?"

"Yes. I am an adult, Edmund. No one would say anything. Though the shopkeeper did seem a bit surprised by the books that I selected from a small, very dusty and nearly hidden room near the back of his shop. I gathered from his reaction that they're not considered exactly respectable, and he probably was not even aware of their presence in the shop. I believe that there was a recent change in ownership due to a financial problem for the previous owner, and the new one must not have yet had the time to acquaint himself with the available merchandise. I took all the books he had on this subject, and no businessman in his right mind would ever refuse that much coin. I do not want to hurt you, Edmund."

"It is going to hurt no matter what position we do it in, Peter," Edmund stated truthfully as he rolled over onto his back and opened his creamy thighs for him.

The move revealed that he had spoken the truth about how much he needed Peter, as his hard length rippled enticingly where it rose up from the soft nest of dark curls that trailed down from just below his belly. "I need to see you for my first time with you, Peter. Please."

"Alright, Edmund," Peter agreed quietly with a nod. "If that's what you want. Just breathe and remember to let me in, alright?"

"Yes, Peter," Edmund whispered, watching through his wide, hungry dark-chocolate eyes as Peter came closer to him again on his bed.

Peter placed his strong hips between Edmund's widely-spread legs, lowering his head down to scatter, warm and wet, tender kisses over his brother's creamy-milk toned, freckled thighs before looking down into his needy eyes again while he positioned himself at Edmund's oil-slick entrance.

"Breathe, Edmund," Peter reminded him with some amusement as his brother held his breath in clear anticipation. "Relax for me."

"Oh, right. Forgot. Sorry," Edmund apologized, inhaling, then exhaling, then inhaling again just as Peter finally began to push inside him.

Edmund's breath left him in a soft huff, his lungs frozen for a moment that seemed like eternity as Peter slowly pressed into his previously innocent body, gasping, drawing in a ragged breath finally as his gorgeous eyes dilated in reaction to the burning pain and the sudden, heated pleasure.

"_Oh_, _Peter_!" Edmund gasped breathlessly, his hands moving almost without him realizing it to take hold of Peter's hips. "_You_- _In me_! _Feels so good_!"

Peter smiled down at him fondly at the sight of Edmund's open mouth panting for him, shuddering in instinctive, primitive reaction as he felt Edmund's hot, sweaty hands take hold of his hips tightly.

"Does it hurt, Edmund?"

"Yes. It does. But it is a good pain, Peter. For it means that I am yours. Finally yours. And.. you are mine?"

"Yes," Peter agreed with a nod and a smile. "We belong to each other now. As more then just brothers."

Edmund nodded, a loud, shaky cry escaping him as Peter's hips began to move, Edmund's slick palms sliding up Peter's bare back as they shook against Peter's warm skin, his fingers traveling up the back of his smooth neck to entangle in Peter's gorgeous golden hair.

"_P-Peter_!" Edmund moaned, trembling and shaking beneath Peter as he thrust above, and inside, him. "_Oh_, _Peter_, _yes_! _I love you so much_, _Peter_!"

"_I love you_, _too_, _Edmund_!" Peter said, surprising himself as well as Edmund when he growled softly in the back of his throat.

Peter hissed sharply with pleasure when Edmund's fingers tightened in his hair in response to Peter's growl, beginning to move into him hard and fast, his strong hips brushing against Edmund's widely-spread thighs with his every movement.

"_Ohhhh_!" Edmund moaned again suddenly, still clutching at Peter's soft hair as he threw his head back upon his brother's bed pillows. "_Peter_, _yes_, _oh yes_! It feels.. _so good_! Don't stop! _Please_ _don't stop_, _Peter_!"

"_Edmund_!" Peter groaned, his golden hair dark with the perspiration of his exertion and his efforts to bring Edmund to meet his pleasure. "_Ed_! _You're so tight and hot_, _Ed_! I don't know that I can last much longer.."

"_Yesss_!" Edmund whined in the back of his throat, his naked body shuddering and helpless at the intense, passionate assault on his already much-battered senses. "_I'm so close_, _Peter_! _Please_, _Peter_, _touch me_!"

Peter hesitated only a moment before reaching for Edmund fully, his left hand splaying over the hot, twitching skin of his brother's right shoulder, his right moving downward to grasp his Edmund's hard, silken length.

Edmund gasped, the sound ragged and desperate, his pelvis jerking upward sharply when Peter's warm hand took hold of him securely, caressing down from the blood-flushed head, then up from the base only once.

The fluid, shudder-inducing movements caused Edmund to cry out as though he were in terrible agony a he came all over Peter's hand and belly where their bodies were pressed close together.

Peter groaned again when Edmund's slick, hot seed covered his bare, golden-toned skin, his voice rougher this time, tense with his need as he arched his back.

Peter's hips snapped as he pushed himself deeper still, as deep as he could get into Edmund, before he to found release, falling forward atop his brother as his strength left him suddenly.

Edmund smiled as Peter fell down heavily upon him, his dark-chocolate eyes closing with his clear contentment at feeling Peter's full, warm weight atop him as his brother shuddered and panted heavily.

Edmund inwardly reveled at how Peter's closeness comforted him as he took him in his arms now and held him closer yet, unconsciously beginning to rock Peter against his body to soothe him after their mutual emotional and physical explosions.

"_Oh_, _Peter_.." Edmund sighed, his eyes opening then as he turned his head to press his lips to Peter's sweaty forehead where his brother's damp, shining golden hair rested on Edmund's left shoulder as he slowly recovered. "That was.. _wonderful_. Thank you. I love you, Peter."

"I love you, too, Edmund," Peter promised him, pushing himself partway up to kiss him lightly on the lips before again flopping back down atop Edmund with obvious tiredness. "And, yes, that was great. Even excellent."

"It was excellent, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Edmund. It really was."

"Peter.?"

"Yes, Edmund?"

"What happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. We're lovers now, right?"

"Yes, Edmund, we are lovers now."

"So, neither of us will be getting married? Ever? No more Katie?"

"No more Katie, no. I promise you, Edmund," Peter agreed with a nod and a smile.

But then he continued with, "But as for marriage.. Well, there's no reason why we can not pledge ourselves to each other with rings, is there? And rings would dissuade most women from bothering us for our attention."

"Really?" Edmund gasped in surprise and pleasure, his eyes going wide. "You.. wish to pledge yourself to me, Peter?"

"Yes, I do," Peter replied firmly. "Do you.. wish to pledge yourself to me, Edmund?"

"I do. More then anything."

"Good. I feel the same. When do you think we should do this?"

"The pledge? Today. Now. The rings.. Can we go out together tomorrow before supper and chose some? Perhaps have lunch together somewhere?"

"Of course, Edmund. If you want," Peter agreed with another smile.

"I do."

"Then we will."

"And we can just tell people who ask that we're engaged, though not to who, until we're both old enough that we can get a job and get a place together. Will you wait for me, Peter? You won't leave me here alone with only Susan and Lucy? I'm nearly as old as you. It won't be long, I promise, Peter. Please?"

"Yes, Edmund. I will wait for you."

The only words more beautiful to Edmund's ears was when Peter then kissed him again and said once more, "I love you, Edmund," and pulled him back into his strong, _wonderful_ embrace.


End file.
